Medusa
Who is Medusa? Medusa is one of the many characters played by Zentreya and was introduced in her season two RP, the A.L.A arc. History and Biology Not much is known about Medusa's past other then she is, biologically, Zentreya's blood sister. The two were seperated at birth, with someone ordering the Blonde God to find her. When she did, something 'else' took over the sibling. Since then, Medusa has returned, ready to control the A.L.A and has gotten Abysma on her side. Recently, it seems Carmella has joined her side too, killing Hoppi who relayed information about Medusa to the Renegades and Kirbynite. She has 'taken' Kirbynite's power, and has some sort of scheme in dealing with the A.L.A, Zentreya, Nez, and anyone who opposes her. Medusa apparently, was hunting for LuLu since the small masked Fear took refuge in the Renegades Cathedral. LuLu feared Medusa was 'here'. It took two months for Medusa to find the personification of fear, and with a simple kiss to the forehead, let LuLu's now limp body fall to the ground. ALA Revamp Since Zentreya decided to start her ALA RP over, it's unknown if Medusa's still in her side of the story. ALA BloodLine RP Despite Zentreya not being directly involved, Medusa is still the main antagonist, unknowingly teaming up with Monster Mash, Broly (Nappa's deranged brother) and several others to torment the remnants of the A.L.A. She has even somehow, possessed Saranavii, her niece. She even reminded Kirbynite of his promise to eat cake with him and make up for all the birthdays they missed. She is currently inside the body of Altreya (?) MedusaNavii.png|Medusa and Saranavii's body. Trivia *It is unknown if Medusa is infact a code name or her actual name. People have been warn to avoid her eyes, much like the mythical gorgon, but the effects are vastly different. (Thought it's rumored she can turn people to stone.) *LuLu herself, (the concept of fear), is deathly afraid of Medusa, but claims she doesn't want the sibling to have all the fun. *Medusa can easily imitate her sibling, as she's done infront of Oblivious, Kirbynite, and Sora Ichi. *A common fan theory is LuLu's just jealous of Medusa's mask. *A tell tale mark that you're being watched by Medusa from the shadows is a single glowing eye. *Medusa recently appeared, but due to Zentreya changing her look three times since her last appearance, looks nothing like her twin anymore. *Medusa so far, is the only multi story enemy who is played by two people, as so far, she's played by Zentreya, and by Saranavii when she's possessed. *Unlike most of the siblings (Zentreya, Altreya), Medusa HAS spoken before, usually in the form of soundclips. The only two times she spoke were when finding LuLu and finding Saranavii, both using the sound clip of I found you. *Medusa met her other sister, Altreya, in Saranavii's mind, along side PunishedYang, who made sure nothing went out of control. Category:Articles Still Underconstruction Category:Characters Category:Zentreya's Characters